1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate an electrical connection between a thin conductor such as a flat, flexible printed cable and an element such as a conventional printed circuit board, various types of zero insertion force connectors have been suggested. FIGS. 9A-11B show various miniaturized prior art zero insertion force connectors used in conjunction with flexible cables. In these figures, FIGS. 9A-11A show ZIF connectors before the end of a flexible cable is inserted in the ZIF connector, and FIGS. 9B-11B show the ZIF connector after the connection is completed. In these ZIF connectors shown herein, slider 78, 88 or 98 is inserted in the cavity of the connector housing 79, 89 and 99 along with the flexible cable in a direction parallel to the surface of the printed circuit board 71. The slider is then pushed into the cavity of the connector so as to engage spring contact 77, 87, or 97 with the inner wall thereof. Electrical and mechanical connections between the flexible cable 70 and the spring contacts are thereby established.
The tendancy towards miniaturization of all electrical components has created an ever increasing demand for miniaturized connectors. As shown in FIGS. 9A-11B, the ZIF connectors used with flexible cables in prior art assemblies have structures wherein the ceiling portion of the connector and the ceiling portion of the slider are overlapped and slide along each other so as to urge the spring contacts in a desired direction. Therefore, if one tries to reduce the total height of such a connector, the thickness(es) of the sliding portion of the slider and/or connector must be reduced. However, such reduced thickness would seriously affect the mechanical strength of the connector. This creates a significant problem when attempting to decrease the height of previously known zero insertion force connectors used to connect flat, flexible cable to printed circuit boards.